In the treatment of boiler water and the like, it is necessary to periodically run chemical tests such as alkalinity tests to determine the condition of the water. Heretofore such tests have been conducted by the utilization of a kit that contains the various chemicals and instructions supplied with the kit to a user as to the manner in which the tests are to be conducted. Since the test kits utilize the chemical names of the reagents, the test appears particularly difficult to a scientifically untrained person such as a boiler engineer. It is thus possible for errors to be made in the test.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a chemical test kit which can be used by non-scientifically trained personnel such as boiler engineers; which will minimize the chances for error; which provides for the possibility that the user may be color blind; and which is self-instructing or necessitates a minimum of personal instruction for use.